The Man of her Dreams
by annette.noble.75
Summary: first ever fanfiction please be nice constructive crit is welcomed... a story in where Hermione become infatuated with trying t find the man of her dreams.. what happens when the man of her dreams is the last person she expects, can the two overcome their differences and accept their bond.. will they over come the things that get in the way of their future..DM/HP GW/LM SS/HG RW/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Dark piercing eyes almost black, silky black hair and soft lips roaming my body, rough but gentle hands pinching and squeezing, roaming till they get to where they want to be_... Hermione woke up with a jolt,damp in places she really shouldn't be. That was the fifth dream of the same dark haired man this week. Daily she wondered, since they started, who was this mysterious man in her dreams. The first dream occurred around the time of the last Order meeting, nothing unusual had happened there since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort a year ago. It was just an excuse for a damn good chinwag and a drink. Hermione was of legal age now, at 19 years old, due to use of the time-turner. Despite this, she was still returning to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, as let's face it, Hermione never leaves anything unfinished, especially schooling. Harry and Ron were both returning too, Harry to be closer to Draco (though he wouldn't admit it)and Ron, well let's face it, would likely get into a lot of trouble without Hermione or Harry to keep an eye on him. Professor Lupin was returning as Defence teacher, Dumbledore as Head Master with his damn twinkling eyes, Professor McGonagal as head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head Mistress and the rest of the teachers along with them. Nobody expected this due to the war but Harry managed, with the help of his friends, to defeat old Voldy with no injuries or deaths.

Professor Snape had disappeared after the war, only for a while, but it's thought that he came back a better more pleasant man and will be returning as potions master at Hogwarts. No-one knows why, all they know is he is different. During this "order meeting" all teachers and 8th years sat around the giant table talking between one and other getting to know each other again. Severus sat in the corner seemingly brooding, however he was keeping an eye out, years of being a spy made this habit hard to break. Hermione, who was sitting her friends, caught his eye. He was watching her silently, looking away anytime she glancedaround. He noticed that she had grown up a lot. Her curves had filled out and her hair had fallen into more natural curls down her back. She looked like she had recently been on a holiday as she was beautifully tanned and her hair had taken on some lovely blond streaks. He had undergone some changes too; he now looked significantly younger after the glamour he had been using was lifted. His hair was silky smooth and no longer had that greasy shine, it was much shorter too. His wrinkles had gone and the Dark Mark had disappeared not long after the war had finished. All in all Severus looked and felt ten times better than he did a year ago.

Now back to today. The dreams were getting more and more frequent the closer she got to returning to school. Last night's dream was the most intense and the furthest Hermione had got in the dream. This both scared and excited her. She needed to figure out who the man of her dreams was and she needed to do it fast.

Next day...

Today was the first day back at Hogwarts, the sorting feast last night included many new students and new friendships were formed. Everybody was surprised when Draco Malfoy returned to complete his schooling, a few other Slytherins has also returned. Draco came over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. This must be the beginning of the inter-house unity that Dumledore kept banging on about. From then on the children were mingling between tables, greeting old and new friends from different houses. Draco had learned that everything he had been made to believe was a lie and had being spying along with Snape giving information to Harry and Dumbledore. Harry's friendship with Draco had improved dramatically. I had a feeling there was a slight crush between them They still had yet to get a clue though, both still dancing around each other. Classes began soon after breakfast and low and behold double potions first with Slytherins. Hermione took her seat at the front with Draco and Harry. Ron had decided potions wasn't for him and had a free period to do his quidditch practice. While waiting for Snap to show up, Hermione thought back on the dreams she was having, trying to piece together who this man could be, the man that gave her so much pleasure just from a dream. Hermione was so preoccupied on trying to figure it out that she hadn't noticed Snape make his entrance, robes billowing behind him as he strode down the aisles. It wasn't until she got a sharp poke to the ribs that she snapped out of it, looking up and directly into the deep brown, almost black eyes of Severus Snape. After letting out a sharp gasp, Hermione quickly recovered and got on with the work that had been put on the board. Once the potion was well on its way, Hermione decided to chance a look at Severus. Glancing up she noticed he had changed a lot. He looked so much younger than he had before and he wasn't looking as stressed as he normally did. She looked at his hair, noticing how shiny and clean it looked and found herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it while she laid next to him in bed. Moving her eyes overhis body she noticed he had put on a few extra pounds, nothing substantial, just enough to show off his body shape and muscles. As Hermione's gaze slid up to his face she realised he was looking at her with a curious expression. Hermione quickly looked away and got back to work.

Snape had sensed someone looking at him. He could feel their eyes roaming his body. He peeked up through his hair to see who it was, not really paying attention, and noticed Hermione. He had been watching her since the last order meeting, he'd seen how much she had changed and grown up into a beautiful young woman. He admired everything about this young woman in front of him. She was smart, funny and she never let her friends down. She was also forgiving, maybe to a fault, but he still admired that. He had also come to realise that he was starting to fall for her. They caught each other's eyes and both quickly looked away hoping that neither had notice the other staring.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

hi guys just a quick note.. this is my first time writing a fanfiction like ever and obviously(I know you said that in Snapes voice as well..and now your smiling... good keep smiling its all worth it) and I would appreciate and constructive criticism.. any mean comments will be fired and made redundant.. I also would like to noe that thoughts will be in capitaled italics xx

thank you guys for reading its helping my flow xxx

it was the begining of th next day hermione found hersef down in the great hall once again with harry ron ginny and draco, unaware on what was being said she decided to retreat to her own thoughts and dreams.. _COULD IT BE ? COULD SNAPE BE THE MAN OF MY DREAMS? AND WHY? ITS NOT AS IF HE WAS BEING MEAN AND THROWING INSULTS AROUND ANYMORE. HE SEEMED ACTUALLY QUITE NICE MORE APPROACHABLE..OH GOD AM I ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THAT IT COULD BE SNAPE AND NOT BEING REPULSED BY THE THOUGHT? IM LOOSING THE PLOT_...with that thought she ploncked her head rather hard against the table with a resounding thud... the quartet around her stopped their animated conversation asking if hermione was okay.. her reply was "yeah im find just misjudged putting my head in my arms" its was a look that made the quartet think that there was more to this than she was letting on. they leave her to her thoughts and go back to their convasation about quittich...

across the great hall a pair of dark brown almost black eyes were watching the whole exchange..severus had to hold his laugh in when hermione banged her head on the table the look on her friends faces when she did it almost broke the dam but he held it back.. he stopped and wandered what it was that made her do it she looked to be in a state of deep thought before she did it.. resisting the temptation of takig a peek into said thoughts he kept an eye on her and her friends, watching her friends ask her what hapend and if she was okay he could have swore he saw a flicker over to him and a faint blush ash she awnsered thm. not being able to hear what was being said he put it down to embarrssment and continued on with breakfast...

feeling a pair of eyes on her ermione looked around in hopes to catch the culprit but alas she was too slow she had a feeling she knew who it was and looked up to where she know proffesor snape was eating his breakfast... he wasnt looking. furrowing her face in thought she took this time to quickly go over his body and features whilst he wasnt looking she noted again his dark hair looked no longer greasy, but soft and thick... she once again fought the feeling of running her hand through he hair and pushed these feelings aside, standing upto leave she said to her friends that she was heading to the library and that if they didnt want to miss their classes they best get their butts in gear and shiift..

sitting in the lirary in the furthest corner at a large round table hermione was surrounded by books trying to figure out why she was having these dreams every night and just who was this man.. she had a feeling but she knew she could not just assume she needed to figure this out for both of thier sakes and she needed to sort herself out before double potions the next day... _THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOOOOONNNNGGG TERM_ was the last thought through hermiones head before she rested her head and drifted off to sleep still at the table in the library not knowing the same pair of eyes shes being dreaming bout has been watching silently since she came to the libray...


End file.
